piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:John Foulroberts
hey friend, i want to add some images i have taken ingame with that option you have (for me its button F9 and you take a screenshot) but i cant find the folder/map where it is any ide where i should look? As well i wounder how to get those self claimed bags on the site like the one This Pirates Is A Master Sailor Hey John!!! Nice job on the legendary, wait what sword was it, -jack treasure hound- im always on cortola at tormenta in cursed caverns, ( looting on the bridge '') ''um..... '' Ahoy John! Remember me, I'm Will from the Emerald Regiment. I just joined this Wiki 2 days ago and saw you were here to. Hope to see you again mate. ITS JACK TREASUREHOUND again nice job on doll that doll is the best doll ''i have it '' Looting John... I saw a picture of your inventory you added. Adn if i may ask, what is your secret to getting so many famed items? I have been looking every day, and I only have a few. Blus my best one is Seven Seas Cutlass and Black Shark Blade. PS:My signaure is messed up but I am User:Bator.hos Meet Me Can we meet right now in Gold Room on server Monada right now as soon as you get this message. Look for Jeremiah Stormwash PS: I'm User:Bator.hos, my signature is messed up though Ahoy John! How the the guild fashion show coming along. Do you guys have all the judges yet?? WILL SWORDSTEALER 23:41, May 28, 2011 (UTC) HI! Hey it's Captian Fear :P The Sailor 21:06, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello I heard some rumors that you are a great looter... I am very unlucky in acheiving famed or legendary weapons. I was wondering is you could tell me some tips that have worked for you. And I was also looking to ask you about server hopping... how do you do that? How often do you switch servers? When do you know to switch servers? Bator.hos Grey Tricorne Hey dude I saw the pic of ur inventory, and I noticed some greyish looking tricorne that I couldn't identify. What is it? Hey John its me Richard Daggerbeard! I have not been on in a while because I dont have access to a computer with the game.:( Hope to see you within 2 weeks for crew days to find better loot. Get some legendary mate! You have what it takes! P.S. I dont lol '''It is the old greenish tricorne you could get way back when when you created your pirate. You can no longer get this item, which is why I am holding onto it.' ~John Foulroberts~ 21:06, June 8, 2011 (UTC) hey it me Matthew McMalley i was wondering why did yoiu unfriend me. oh yeah CG on the Bitter End. Congrats Ok dude now I really envy you!! You got behemoth blade!!!! - Leon dreadpratt 10:58, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks O_O. I'm so happy right now!! ~John Foulroberts~ 12:10, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh ya you must be phsyched (sp?) I still really really need a legendary cursed! - Leon dreadpratt 00:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Great Work Your searching is finally over! Congratulations! You've definitely earn it though, how long have you been looking for legendary cursed, a long time. I gotta say I'm jealous but you can't win 'em all. Fair winds and happy plunderin' - Johnny Daggereagle 17:31, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Its me bart gunshot (from forums) just wanted to say congrats on the bethmoth blade! ur like the best looter ever Bart Gunshot 15:30, June 16, 2011 (UTC)Bart Gunshot come on i can get on to 9:30 come on Drewski0199 13:08, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Grats on the legendary cheese Wow i want some legendary cheese lol Captain hobo 17:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Gratz on Behemoth! Hey John! It's Mark. Wanted to say congrats on your new Behemoth! Hope you're having fun with it! Hey Will, It's Shruikan. I made a guild banner for Emerald Regiment and I thought you might want to post it on your profile (at the top) or at the top of your talk page. Please use the same format and pixelation. (Use the source mode to get the format) Well, here it is: Capt Shruikan 15:30, June 26, 2011 (UTC)Capt Shruikan Hey John... Hey John Remember Me? The Guy Who's Idol you used to be!!! The guy you insulted! Yeah i said it! You were really rude to mr! What did I ever say to you? Tell me. How was I rude to you? John Foulroberts 20:42, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Just Askin Hey John. I recently added to the sailing section of my guide to looting and was wondering if I could use your screenshot of getting vice admirals cutlass for that. Im sure it's ok but it can't hurt to ask. Oh and by the way LUCKY!!! - Leon dreadpratt 14:06, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure! John Foulroberts 16:01, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Great thanks! - Leon dreadpratt 12:23, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Some Contributor is vandalising your page. I took it back to the last time you edited, but he's still out there. Captain Crimson Ok thank you. John Foulroberts 16:11, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Thunderspine No way, you found Thunderspine Sword! Thats amazing, grats on it! Keep up the looting speed :D Will Swordstealer 09:41, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Thunderspine O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey John it's Henry. Just wanted to congradualate you on the Thunderspine Sword!!!!!!! Have fun with it! Cya later --Henry Hookcrash 13:16, July 27, 2011 (UTC)Henry Hookcrash--Henry Hookcrash 13:16, July 27, 2011 (UTC)